1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dolly or roll carriage which is utilized to serve as a traveling aid for a defective wheel of a motor vehicle, with the dolly including a traveling frame which is equipped with wheels, a ramp plate for the driving thereonto of the wheel, a well for the receipt and for the sideways fixing in position of the wheel and a front stop member for the wheel, whereby the stop member is generally constructed in the shape of a wheel rim.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A dolly or roll carriage of that type is, in general, known from the disclosure of French Patent 25 16 022. on a traveling frame which is equipped with three wheels there is provided a ramp plate for the driving thereonto of the defective wheel of a motor vehicle, as well as a well for the receipt and for the sideways positioning of the wheel, and a front contact or stop member for the wheel. The ramp plate, in its downwardly pivoted position, has its side plates located on the ground so that, during the driving of the defective wheel onto the ramp plate, the dolly will be braked in place. Notwithstanding the foregoing, it can occur that the dolly may possibly be displaced at the beginning of the driving on of the wheel due to the presence of a step between the ramp plate and the ground. As a consequence thereof, either the driving onto the ramp plate by the wheel is no longer possible, or the dolly has shifted itself in its position relative to the wheel, such that the well is no longer in alignment with the vehicle wheel which is to be received therein.